What I Forgot
by Dream.Shine.Believe
Summary: When Nina got into NYU, she vowed to never fall in love. After a messy break up in high school, she didn't want to. Her parents married fresh out of high school and fought a lot. In fact, they died fighting. But when she meets someone from her past, why can't she remember anything about him and what will he go through to make her remember? Will her thoughts on love ever change?
1. Chapter 1

_It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit. I'm not the same as I was. Now don't you understand? That I'm never changing who I am._

_-Imagine Dragons, It's Time_

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of New York. I thought it would be impossible to make it, because of my past, but I did. I finally did. I've lived in London with Mick since I was 7 years old. I am American, Mick is my adopted brother. On my 7th birthday, my parents were driving me to my surprise birthday party, but started fighting and got into a head-on collision with a drunk driver. I was left orphaned, but only for a few weeks. Mick's parents, friends of my parents, took me in as their own and gave me a great life. As a child, my parents were careless. They fought a lot, mostly about money and my dad's insecurities to cheating. I vowed I would never fall in love after what I thought was love in high school.

* * *

I looked into my apartment. It's cute, spacey. Enough room for four people and a big enough kitchen and living room for a small get together, at least for my brother Mick, his girlfriend Amber, me and a guest room. We all moved from London to New York to go to NYU.

"Nina? Could you come help with—"

"Ow! Mick! You dropped it on my foot!"

"Sorry Ambs! Nins come help with these suitcases please?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way down the stairs.

"Mick could you try not to break Amber's foot for once?" I asked teasing him about his clumsiness.

"Oh just grab this suitcase!"

"Okay fine… wimp!"

Then I grabbed the suitcase and ran before he could say anything.

* * *

Once we got everything packed, we decided to take a look around the city. Since Amber hates anything public, we walked. We saw everything I have always wanted to see, all in one day. We even took a tour on our new campus, which is only 2 blocks away from our new apartment. Everything is perfect.

As we were walking back to the apartment, I came face first to a wall.

When I looked up, though, I didn't see a giant wall. I saw the face of a guy. A very handsome guy, actually.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry!" Exclaimed the guy.

"It's fine. It was my fault." I say as he tried helping me up.

"Hi, I'm Fabian." He added with an outstretched hand.

"Nina." I said as I took his hand to help me up.

He just smiled and asked "Are you new around here?"

I shook my head yes as I stared into his blue eyes. They were deep and bright and had small flecks of bright green in them making them absolutely gorgeous. His brown hair came down to his eyebrows and was flipped to the left. He had dazzling white teeth and a perfect smile.

I felt my heart do flips in my chest and I looked down and noticed I was still holding his hand. I blushed and let my hand drop back beside my leg. I looked at the ground and was about to walk away when he spoke up.

"NYU?" He asked me as I was turning around.

"Huh?" I asked then looked down noticing my NYU t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah I'm a freshman."

"Really? Me too." He commented with excitement showing in his eyes.

I then noticed he had a British accent.

"Wow so maybe I will be seeing you around then?" I asked surprising myself at how hopeful I sounded.

"Yeah I guess we will." He smiled at me.

"Well, I better go catch up with my brother. Bye Fabian." I said about to turn away.

"Wait, you look familiar. Who is your brother?" He asked trying to get me to talk to him more.

"Mick Campbell." I said watching him.

"Mick? Wait… I know that name! He used to be my best mate back in high school! How is he?" He asked excitedly looking around for him.

"He's good. Do you want me to get him?" I asked surprising myself at how hopeful I sounded at spending more time with Fabian.

"Well, I actually have to be somewhere. How about you give me his number and I'll give him a call sometime, yeah?" He asked looking down at his watch.

"Sure." I said writing it down and handing it to him.

"Thank you. I'll call him right after I get off from work. I really have to go now. Bye Nina!" He gave me a quick smile and jogged to work. At least I will get to see him again. On my way back home I let my thoughts trail back to Fabian. His gorgeous features, that dazzling smile… I stopped myself there. I was not about to like this boy. I went years vowing against exactly this. I was not about to throw everything away for a boy I just met. Or think I just met… Just get your head straight, Nina!

* * *

I get home and tell Mick about Fabian. Mick remembers him too. I wonder why I don't. If they were best mates through high school, I must have met him before.

When he calls Mick, they talk for what seems like forever. When he finally gets off the phone, he tells me all about Fabian. Why do I not remember him? And more importantly… why did I feel my heart speed up when I looked into his eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian's POV**

I was just on my way to work when I ran right into the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long, wavy dirty blonde hair, beautiful bright green eyes, and was absolutely stunning.

_Flashback_

"_Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" I said looking at her._

"_It's fine. It was my fault." She said. Her voice was beautiful._

"_Hi, I'm Fabian." I added nervously_

"_Nina." She said as she took my hand. I couldn't help but feel sparks go through my arm at the contact._

_I just smiled and asked "Are you new around here?" I hope she is, maybe I could give her a tour sometime._

_She shook my head yes as she stared into my blue eyes. _

_She was just looking into my eyes for a while until she looked down and noticed she was still holding my hand. I looked down, too and we both blushed as our hands flopped to our sides. She was just about to walk away when I noticed her t-shirt. _

"_NYU?"I asked. Wow Fabian, could you get more rude than that? _

"_Huh?" She asked, confused, but then looked down noticing her NYU t-shirt._

"_Oh, yeah I'm a freshman." _

"_Really? Me too." I commented with a little more excitement than I should have. I hope she doesn't get freaked out. _

"_Wow so maybe I will be seeing you around then?" She asked looking a little surprised._

"_Yeah I guess we will." I smiled at her._

"_Well, I better go catch up with my brother. Bye Fabian." She said about to turn away._

"_Wait, you look familiar. Who is your brother?" I asked trying to get her to talk to me more._

"_Mick Campbell." She said watching me._

"_Mick? Wait… I know that name! He used to be my best mate back in high school! How is he?" I asked excitedly looking around for him. Mick Campbell! I haven't heard from him since graduation!_

"_He's good. Do you want me to get him?" She asked sounding hopeful._

"_Well, I actually have to be somewhere. How about you give me his number and I'll give him a call sometime, yeah?" I asked looking down at my watch. Damn coffee shop. _

"_Sure." She said writing it down and handing it to me._

"_Thank you. I'll call him right after I get off from work. I really have to go now. Bye Nina!" I gave her a quick smile and jogged to work._

_End of flashback_

"Fabian! You're 10 minutes late! Where were you?! This is rush hour!" My manager yelled from behind the counter.

"Sorry Liz! I just lost track of time! It won't happen again." I got into my white apron and started taking orders.

I spent the rest of the day watching the doors. She never walked in. I started to wonder if she drank coffee or if she even knew this place was here. Right as I was starting to lose hope, though, I heard the bell ring signaling our last customer was in before closing time.

"Hello, welcome to The Coffee Bean (Not sure if real place) How may I help you?" I asked with a pre-recorded tone. I have said that saying so many times today it was unreal.

"Well, I would like to know what my best mate has been up to all this time!"

That's when I looked up.

Mick, Amber, and Nina stood there watching my reaction all with smiles on their faces.

"Mick! Dude! How have you been?!" I asked trying to keep my eyes on Mick and not the gorgeous girl standing next to him, otherwise known as Nina Martin.

"I've been great! How about you?" Mick asked me.

"I've been amazing!" I lied. How could I have been amazing when my life has been such a wreck…

**Hey there! Sorry it was kind of cut-to-the-chase there at the end! But, I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter over with. Please R&R! I highly appreciate constructive criticism! Thank you for the follows I have been getting and all the awesome reviews so far! I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you think I was going to let you all find out about Fabian's past yet?! Sorry, but patience is a virtue! **

**Nina's POV**

There he was. Fabian Rutter, in my apartment, on my sofa! But, while he was supposed to be paying attention to Mick, he kept looking at me. Why was this boy so interested? Couldn't he see I wasn't… right? Ugh! I was fine until I met him! No trying to guess my feelings because they were absolute. I wasn't ready for love, if that even existed. I'm sure it doesn't even exist. It all seems so superficial to me. Girl meets boy, boy loves girl, happy ever after. Yeah right! If love was real, why was the first seven years of my life so miserable? Why was it that every time I feel something, anything, it was disintegrated before I could even identify the feeling? There's no use in waiting for something that will never come. I have better things to do with my life than waste it away just to end up exactly where I started.

"Aaaah! Mick!" My thoughts were interrupted then by a squealing Amber completely covered in soda.

"I'm so sorry Ambs! Here, let me help!" Mick tried unsuccessfully to calm her down, which only made matters worse.

"Mick! This is silk! You can't just rub the soda off! Ugh!" A furious Amber then stormed out of the room leaving behind a nervous Mick.

"Why do I even try sometimes?" Mumbled Mick walking towards the hallway where Amber disappeared behind a slammed door.

"Is it always like this here?" I then remembered Fabian was in the room. I guess I jumped a little because then he added "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's fine and yeah it's always like this, mostly entertaining if not annoying." I answered slightly nervous since we were now the only two in the room. Guess he was trying to break the ice.

A phone then went off making me jump again, which only made Fabian laugh.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone glancing over at Fabian to find him looking at me. I looked away.

"Hi, is this Nina Martin?"

"Yes it is." That's weird, I don't recognize the voice.

"Stay away from Fabian Rutter." That's why.

"Um…excuse me?" I asked hoping she didn't think I was trying to start anything.

"Did I stutter? Stay. Away. From. Him. Got that? You better, if you know what's good for you." Then the line went dead.

I guess I looked confused because then Fabian asked me what was wrong. I just nodded my head no and got up and walked to my room. I know I shouldn't have left him there alone, but I'm sure Mick and Amber will be back soon. I just don't get it… Why would someone tell me to stay away? I don't even know the boy and I already have girls threatening me over phone. I don't know why, but just thinking of staying away is becoming more and more unbearable. What is it about him that makes him different? Why can't I remember anything about him being in my life before? I have to figure out what's going on…

**Oh! Who do you think it is that called Nina? And when am I going to finally tell you Fabian's big secret? Guess you will all have to stick around for the next chapter! Please R&R! Love you all!**


End file.
